


Bioshock Aftermath

by RestfulWriter



Category: BioShock
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestfulWriter/pseuds/RestfulWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story we go with the former employee of Fontaine, Arthur Summers. Who tries to survive the harsh everyday life of Rapture and one day gets a surprise of a not so everyday occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bioshock Aftermath

The drops from the ceiling echoed through the room and awoke the man from his slumber. The night had been quieter than usual, no Splicers slamming on the barricade looking for ADAM. Since Andrew Rayn released the pheromones to make the mutated Splicers more susceptible to mind control and by that, Rayan´s mind control. The Splicers had since then gone rampage, killing every last sane person in search for Atlas supporters and ADAM. ADAM was the mutagen who was a part in what made them to the freaks they are today. 

Arthur walked up from bed and ate his breakfast which all came from some kind of can he had pillaged from the ruins of Rapture. His supplies for both food and drinkable water were starting to get low. The downside by living in an underwater city is that you have water all around you, but none of it is drinkable. He then made himself ready for a trip outside his safe haven in the search for supplies, he put on his cutlass, some bandage, holstered his gun and made some flares with his hands to ready his plasmid. Plasmids are powers that can have a lot of different attributes and are activated by the use of ADAM, you can have the ability to conjure lightning or summon a holographic copy of yourself to use as a decoy. When he did that the many triangle shaped tattoos that started at the back of his hands and followed in a chain around his arms and ended just below the burned shirt sleeve at his shoulders, started to glow in a faint blue light. 

He made his way out of the haven trough a conduct and was after some time of crawling and temporary relocating of his traps he found himself out on the streets of Rapture. Arthur stood silent for about 20 seconds to see if he heard any Splicer activates, but the street in his vicinity was as quiet as the night had been so he made his way forward. The streets of Rapture were as run down as ever if you compare it to its former glory. Many parts of the streets ceiling had cracks and holes and you could hear the sound of water dripping from all around as you would walk down the street. The hole place gave out a feeling of depression, as Arthur walked he had images of the place when it was not in its current ruined state flash before his eyes. People as just as he, out for a walk, shopping and laughing, but that was now gone and a horrible place that reeked of death had replaced it. At some places you could also find blood splattered at the floors and walls and with it, peoples dead bodies strapped to the walls. Some new and bloody, some that were "slightly" older and had started to fall apart from decay. 

Arthur got closer to the grocery store where he had seen food cans a few days ago. Because of that information this was the first stop in his search for supplies. He draw the cutlass silently and moved it to the right hand holding it vertically to the side of his body with the blade pointing backwards and took his gun with the left and rested it on the right arms forearm, then he entered the store. Always on the edge, listening for sounds and look for susceptible movements. As nothing seemed to stir in the store Arthur went for the food cans and found them in the back of the shop. It was about five bean cans and two cans of fruit salad, but no water. Arthur smiled towards his good catch, even though a few of the citizens in Rapture were still sane and needed food you might think that it would be a lot of it around. But many of the Splicers came once in a while a little to their senses to stop their search for ADAM to find something to eat so they would not die of starvation. This was one of these moments.

As Arthur put down the last can in his backpack he noticed in the last second something moving in the corner of his eye. In a split of a second he spun around and evaded the wide cut of the Splicers sickle. The sword that stood leaning on a shelf was in Arthurs hand just in time to block the next ferocious attack from the Splicer. When he blocked the second time he smashed forward as the weapons collided which made the Splicers weapon hand bounce away from the center of the body and left the Splicer guard open. When the opening showed itself Arthur took the opportunity and drove the cutlass trough the heart of the Splicer. But only as far as he needed so that the blade punctured the heart, then Arthur placed himself in guard again to be ready for the next attack. But he soon noticed that he did not need to because as the Splicer noticed the blood pouring out of its body it screamed, - This is not suppose to be out here, in with it, in. It started to claw at the wound with both hands trying to but the blood back inside its body, this while it hold the sickle in one of the hands so the wound just got bigger. Were it had been a clean entry hole was now a mess of flesh and cloth, the Splicer continued with the gruesome process about half a minute until it collapse of the blood loss and died. 

Arthur breathed heavily at the sudden physical feat and also to what he had just witnessed, he had seen more bloody things in the war on the surface. But it is still not a lovely site to see someone claw and repeatedly stab themselves to death. When the Splicer had not moved for some time Arthur relaxed a little, but was again on the lookout for any more of its kind. When he got everything in the bag he went out of the store and continued his search but now focusing on water. Ready with sword and gun he skulked the corridors of Rapture but as an hour went by he had been unsuccessful in finding any water in drinkable condition. Then just when he was about to make his way back to the haven the sound of a battle reached his ears, he knew that it could be dangerous. But Arthur remembered that it had been very little Splicer activities these past days, so they might have had a big thing planed and curiosity tock over Arthur as he sneaked towards the sounds. As the sounds got stronger he became more careful and as he walked up to a balcony and locked at the lower street a few meters down. He was surprised when he witnessed a high number of Splicers attacking a big daddy with guns, plasmid and explosives. When Arthur scoped the area he also saw a little sister hiding at the big daddy's side. 

A big daddy and a little sister are a special pair in the world of Rapture as there is not a endless amount of ADAM little sisters exists to harvest dead bodies and retrieve the ADAM in their bodies. These little sisters are exactly what their names apply a little girl that are mentally and genetically altered to harvest ADAM they also have a mental bond to their protectors the big daddy's. To harvest the dead bodies they had a big syringe with a container that looked like a baby bottle. The big daddy’s were Splicers that have had their organs and skin integrated into a diving suite and has had a mental bond with the little sisters so he would be her protector trough out Rapture while she harvested ADAM. The big daddies also have no real way of communicating, only ether grunting or sounds that resembles whale song. 

As the Battle raged on the Big Daddy killed many of the Splicers with its drill connected to his right arm. Arthur thought that even if he would help most likely his present would anger the Big Daddy even further and he would be its next target, so he observed the scene. Even though the Big Daddy was fierce the Splicers had the bigger force and were well equipped, but in the end the lights in the big daddy's visor turned from the hostile red to black as the big stature fell with a metallic sound at the street floor. The little sister sat next to the body the moment it fell and started to cry, the Splicers started to walk closer to the crying girl. A woman Splicer came up to the girl and grabbed her arm in a firm hold and said that.  
\- You're coming with me little one. The little sister started to resist and try to release herself from the hold, but failed. Arthur still standing on the balcony suddenly saw a flash of memories he thought forgotten....Julia, a little girl that he hold dear and then the scene of her death. Sadness and anger started to boil in his body as he jumped over the ledge and screamed.  
\- Let the girl go you ugly hag! 

The woman who wore a rabbit mask saw the man jumping down the balcony.  
\- You are not taking her away, take him down, she screamed. In the moment it all turned to chaos. When Arthur landed at the street he saw that there were seven Splicers standing around the body of the Big Daddy. He draw his gun and put a number of bullet holes in the skull of the rabbit masked woman, so she let go of the girl and fell to the ground. To the right a Splicer came forth from behind a great curtain, the look of confusion stayed with him for a few seconds until he realized that they were under attack. Arthur saw the Splicer and his triangles started to glow in a faint blue light, as they did, both of his arms began to transform. They got the color and texture of ash, with cracks and veins of fire all over them. The transformation was completed after only a split of a second, and then fire erupted from the cracks in his arms and enveloped them in fire. With a snap of his fingers the Splicer was set ablaze and started to run around with painful screams. The drape the burning creature stood by had now also been set on fire, adding to the chaos. Another of the Splicers took hold of the girl and started dragging her away. Arthur took hold of his sword and gun again and jumped behind a pillar to take cover from the flying bullets, it was astounding that he had not yet been hit by any. He heard by the sound of their footsteps that they were coming closer as the bullets hit the pillar and the scream from the little sister as she was dragged away, he needed to do something fast. Not wanting to waste more energy with the plasmid due to its limited amount, he readied his gun and sword. He took a few deep breaths and ran out from the pillar. When he came forth a Splicer was just in front of him, Arthur spliced the Splicers chest open and took his dying body as a shield. He walked forward as the blood flew when the bullets struck the body. Arthur pushed the body against the closest enemy and as the alive and dead bodies fell to the ground he leapt and rammed his sword into the heart of a now reloading Splicer. As the sword went out of its victim the gun was drawn and he placed some accurate shots in the skulls of the other two. The only fiend left standing was the one holding the little sister.  
\- Release her, you filth! Arthur screamed. The Splicer looked surprised that the intruder had survived the attack and let go of the girls hand in a clumsy attempt to make his pistol ready. Arthurs gun were out of ammunition so he raced against the Splicer with his sword drawn and when next to the enemy he swung the sword and separated the head from the body. The head landed with a metallic sound against the street floor. The little sister was just sitting next to the whole thing with eyes wide open. 

Now the things with little sisters are that they are special. Not only because they can harness ADAM in their bodies, but do the gruesome task they have, they are all also psychologically altered. Due to the alteration they see the world in a different light than "normal" people. The Splicers to them look like civilized people, while they really are prowling around, Rapture is also a beautiful place instead of the rundown and dark city it is in reality. Also the dead that they are harvesting for ADAM looks like they are sleeping peacefully with the arms crossed over the chest and with a golden halo and wings painted on the floor they are on. That is also why the little sisters are always refereeing the dead bodies they harvest as angels. The little sister who witnessed the battle saw only flashes of the real world and most of the time saw it as the dream world. She might have seen the blood as wave of flowers and the pushing and holding was seen as Arthur and the Splicer were dancing. As the Splicers head it the ground the little sister watch Arthur as he put his sword away, in the same moment the burning drape fell to the ground. Just for a moment as the drape fell it had the shape of wings behind Arthurs back and this in the girls eyes she saw it as golden wings, much like the wings on the dead bodies. The girl looked with awe and sudden trust blossomed to the living and moving beauty of an angel as it tucked its sword back in its scabbard. The angel suddenly got a reflective look over its face as it had forgotten something. It then said that she should stay and then took up the bullets from the sleeping people and reloaded his own gun, then walked up to one of the men that had a sleeping person on top of him. The angel took the gun up, fired and flowers flew out of the man's head and then also that man was asleep. 

Arthur started to ones more check the bodies to see if everyone had dead. He then collected the ammunition and supplies the Splicers carried, always though with a watchful eye on the little girl as she was sitting on the floor. When he was done he went back to the little sister and said.  
\- Now go back to where you came from, to the tunnels. Now off with you! He said it firm and pointed in the general direction of one of these passages. But she did not move, she just watched the pointing man. Arthur tried to make her walk put he grew tired and started to walk and then she started to follow - Me go with Angel, she said with a softness only a little girl could make.  
\- Little sister, Mr. Bubbles are gone, so who is this angel you speak of? Point him out. She pointed at Arthur hand walked closer to him and he backed off.  
\- No, you cannot come with me, go back to the tunnels.  
\- No, go with Angel!  
\- No go back to the tunnels, I can´t have a girl running around with me. Arthur remembered that he had heard rumors of that Dr.Tenenbaum, the creator of the little sisters had created a haven for them, but where.  
\- Little sister, he said in a more calm voice. Why do you not go to Dr.Tenenbaum...or your mother, has she not a home for you and your sisters? The little girl started to look uncertain about what to say next and Arthur realized that he have not remembered that anyone have talked this much with a little sister before. Except perhaps Dr.Tenenbaum, it was really fascinating that such a child would speak to a regular man without any of the Big Daddies qualities, why has he so suddenly being a point of attraction to the girl. His line of thought was interrupted by the answer from the girl. 

\- I-I-I do not go through those, she said as she was ashamed of what she said.  
\- Oh, why not, for a girl like you it would be no problem moving around in those tunnels?  
\- I-I, it's too dark, it makes me scared and I always walk with Mr. Bubbles.  
\- Oh...and with the big dad...Mr. Bubbles you will not be able to go back. The girl shook her head and Arthur felt a sting of sadness and an obligation to get the little sister home.  
\- Haaaww, okay little one I will take you back to our mother and the other sisters, but you have to do what I say. The girl nodded and took hold of Arthurs hand as they started to walk away from the dead bodies. 

So where could Dr.Tenenbaum be, Arthur had only meet hear a few times in work related occasions, act as her bodyguard and such mission against Ryan´s soldiers in the civil war. He had not seen her for a while and he had no idea where she could be now. Who could know where the haven and then were Tenenbaum would be?  
\- Have you little one no idea where you are suppose to walk to get to the haven? She ones again shook her head.  
\- I did not notice the way, just followed Bubbles.  
\- Apfh, okay then. Arthur suddenly got an idea flash. His "friend" Peach Wilkins or their relationship were more or less built on you scratch my back I scratch ours routine. When Arthur needed something special or hard to acquire he came to Peach as he was one of Arthurs employers smuggler and Arthur helped out with the supervision and guarding of the smuggled goods in and around Rapture. One might think that Arthur’s sword a rare item in a city without smiths was one of these special items Peach got for him, but that is not the case. On the surface Arthur Summers were a part of the British military, due to his merits in the second world war he became an officer and got the sharpened cutlass as a symbol of his rank. 

Peach’s hideout are now suppose to be at Fontaine Fisheries, he knew that because of the small deals Arthur and Peach had made since Ryan´s mind control pheromones were released and Peach never left that area. Then suddenly Arthur stopped when they reached a big pool of water. The area that they had entered was except for the highest and third floor (which they had entered at) flooded and stood under water. The area were built more as a room as the third floor went all around the room in a squire and you could see that it continued like that till first floor. Pillars were going from the roof passing through the iron fence and seemed to end at the bottom floor. A number of curse words bubbled up in Arthurs mind when he saw that the way to Peach´s hideout was trough a door that was located on the first floor of the room that now till the greater part was under water. 

\- What is it the problem Angel? The little sister said wondering after Arthur had mumbled curse words for about half a minute. Arthur was abruptly taken from his dark thoughts,  
\- Ooh, sorry, we need to get down to the first floor of this room to get to my friend and it is hard to get to it with all this water in the way.  
\- Why? She asked as innocent as only a child could, staring at Arthur with her big yellow eyes. He became a little out of place but answered,  
\- That is because I cannot breath underwater, which is making the task much more difficult. She giggled after he had given the answer and as her speech was even the giggle sounded distorted making it only harder to think of her as just a young girl.  
\- I can, Mr. Bubble’s can, why cannot Angel breathe underwater? He hesitated, if he should try to explain the difference between his "normal" lungs, Mr. Bubble’s oxygen tubes and her own lungs merging with the ADAM sea slug which made her ability to breath underwater possible.  
\- You now that Angels have wings right? She nodded. And because of them they are able to fly. They are doing that high up in the sky, so they have no need of being able to breathe underwater. Because angels live most of the time high up in the sky so they do not usually come down to the water surface and even rarer under it. The little sister had now a little wrinkle in her forehead when she thought about what Arthur had said, and then she shone up as she understood the wise words of the old man.

The little sister’s revelation gave Arthur a short sensation of happiness, a feeling that he had not felt for a long time. And as quick the feeling had sprung it faded just as fast and the man had to tackle the problem at hand, how to get to and through the door that lay under seven meters of water. He first needed to see how it was down there, what kind of door it was, if something was blocking it and similar details like that. Arthur took away the shoes and weapons and laid them on the floor and told the little sister to hide with the equipment and wait for him to come back. She was at first displeased of being left alone, but was convinced that he would come back shortly and as she had hid herself behind some crates and rubble Arthur jumped into the cold seawater. His sight became blurry in the water but as he came further down he started to see the shape of the target door. When he was close enough he say that a small problem will slow them down. It seemed a fierce battle had been taken place before the room was set underwater and in the fight some fire based weapon plasmid must have hit the door. Arthur stroke his hand against the door and felt that it had melted in a few places, most likely after the door had been hit during the fight. He had not made a farfetched guess that a fight had happened in the room, as he swum down he also had noticed a few dead bodies being scattered around in the water. The part of the door that had melted made the door unable to open with regular methods. He could maybe melt the hinges of the door to pass put his fire could not be that hot in the water so the room had to be emptied. As thoughts flew around in his head he stated top feel a heavy pain in the chest, he had to go up for air. When he got up to the surface with a splash he took one of the deepest breaths he had ever taken, Arthur walked up on the dry floor and looked for the little sister and that the coast was clear. As he saw it was okay he sat down and thought about how to dry the room, it came to him that many of the sections around Rapture work as their own sluice. Which would make it possible to dry the room up, that device should be somewhere on the first floor, he had not seen it when he was down the first time because he did not now he had to look for it. He rose and looked down into the water, his gaze flicked around as he tried to locate the construction or a possible location for it in the water. Then the little sister screamed and Arthur turned around to see what it was that caused her reaction, he spun around but was too late. A Spider Splicer was dropping down from the ceiling towards him and had both her feet stretched out about two decimeter from his chest. The kick made Arthur flew through the air and into the water with the crazed Splicer upon him. 

He held his hands hard around the Splicer’s wrists to stay clear of the sharp hooks it held in its hands. Arthur soon felt the sensation of panic surface as the fell to the first floor, he had to get out of the grapple or he would most likely suffocate. He pushed the Splicers arms away from the body to expose its body, he then kicked as hard as he could at the solar plexus and the reaction of the Splicer was shown instantly. A cloud of bubbles emerged from her mouth and the body was stunned, Arthur took one of the hooks from the Splicer and made a vertical cut and buried it deep in the neck of the Splicer. Blood started to pour into the water and Arthur left the dying enemy to drift around with the other bodies in the water. He searched with intensity after the "flushing" mechanism as his way continued to the first floor. The need for air started to sneak up on Arthur when he swam deeper and as a lightning from a clear sky he saw it. The device, a steel box with a few relays and a lever was on the wall on the opposite side of the damaged door. He started to swim faster as it began to ache in his lungs. 

When he was only a few centimeters away from the machine he was suddenly dragged backwards. As he looked around to find what had dragged him backwards his gaze fell upon the Splicer with the hook sticking out of its neck, dragging Arthur away from the thing that soon would be his only rescue. Why won’t you just DIE! Arthur thought as he was coming closer to her. The Splicer swung the other of her hooks and before Arthur had time to react as the water made his movement much slower, the sharp hook buried deep down in the man's leg. The agony was sharp and Arthur was about to scream but held it in to save the air and his time to live. His second reaction was that he spun around and made the Splicer loose grip of the hook in his leg. The wounded leg then kicked the mutated person in the face to get a push towards the mechanism on the wall. He made it to the device and pulled the lever, but it would not budge. He pulled with all his strength and it went down with a screeching metallic sound that echoed through the water. A round valve opened at the same wall and a vacuum started and the water level started to sink. The stream from the valve tock a hold of all the loose things floating around in the room even Arthur and the Splicer was sucked away in the stream. 

Arthur had survived many times by having fast reactions, this was one of these times. He took hold off the hook and pulled it out of the leg in one fast motion and ignoring the pain and blood. The sharp edge of the hook yanked into the metallic box when Arthur slammed it into it. The Splicer had nothing to grab on to and went with the stream with what would be a scream and was sucked out of the valve out into the deep ocean. If it were not dead before it would be now, Arthur thought as his knuckles became white as his grip around the hooks handle hardened. Pain is a strange thing sometimes you can't feel it even though you should and sometimes you feel it all at ones, this time he felt a lot of pain. As the foot bled he now also felt the lungs hunger for air and spasm like motions started in the chest area, as they craved for the sweet taste of air. The water level in the room continued and he only had to hang on till it had sunk beneath waist level. He panicked as his body started to demand air and he almost took a breath that would fill his lungs with the salty water. But in the last second he blew the little amount of air that was left in his lungs to give him a few more seconds and life saving seconds they were. Now the body was going to take that long awaited breath whatever Arthur wanted it or not, as his lungs made the motion to breathe in, waiting for the sensation of cold water filling his lungs. But to his surprised they were now filled with air, he also could say for certain that he now took the deepest breath that he had ever taken before. The valve was making a slurping sound because no more water were in the room to be sucked out, it made that sound for a few seconds until the wounded and breath taken man pulled the lever up and closed the valve. 

He sat down on the ground taking a moment to catch his breath. The little sister stood at the beginning of the long circular staircase that went through the three floor levels.  
\- It is safe now sister, you can come down. But can you take my weapons down with you, I would really appreciate it. The girl took Arthurs equipment and handed it to the man on the wet floor.  
\- Thank you sister, said Arthur before as he laid the equipment next to him. As the adrenaline started to weaken he felt that his ankle hurt and he remembered that he recently just had a steel hook trough it. He took some bandage and liqueur and applied it to the wound. The little sister watched him as he bandaged his foot and said  
\- Are you ok...does it hurt?  
\- The injury is not that bad, just a flesh wound and it is not the worst pain I have ever felt, said he with his teeth pressed tightly together. He was then done with the bandage and rose to his feet. So let see if we can get that door open and get you safely home. He limped to the door and with no visible movement his arms had suddenly the form of ash with cracks and veins of fire in them. The fire burst up through the cracks in his hand and became more intense until the flames turned blue, then put his hands to the hinges and started to melt them. 

The process did not take long and the as he had melted the lock to the heavy steel door fell to the ground with a loud clonk. The man took the girls hand and they moved through the and whole and continued the journey to peaches hideout. As they ventured further Arthur started to notice that except from the Spider Splicer he killed in the previous water filled room, they were no Splicers around. Not even the sound of one was echoing through the corridors, and a bad feeling was creeping up Arthur’s spine. But without any Splicer sightings they finally stood in front of the heavy steel door to Peach Wilkins headquarter. Arthur knocked on the door and waited. Knocked some more and waited. He knocked a third time.  
\- Hallo Peach are you there its Arthur, I need your help with something. Then the sound of footsteps in the proximity of the door became hearable and they came from the other side of the closed door. 

A little hatch in the door was suddenly drawn open with metallic sliding sound and two eyes showed in the tiny opening.  
\- Arthur is it really you, said Peach with an uneasy stutter in his voice.  
-Yea it is, as you can see.  
\- And how is it with that one is it one of Fontaine´s spies here to finally take me down?!?! Arthur sighed and shook his head.  
\- No it's a little sister, can't you see that and she is with me anyway, your paranoia gets worse every time I get here. And before you ask, no I do not care to share how she came to follow me though it has something to do with why we are here.  
\- Ok if I am not to ask, but then another question why have you have not come by for awhile, are you hiding something from me?!?!  
\- No I am not, Arthur replied with the same sighed in his voice as before, I have had no reason for it and it is not like it have been less Splicers around the last time I was here. I do not care to risk my life ones a week so that you can cure some loneliness. So to the reason we are here, Peach suddenly became more focused and stared at the two persons outside his door. We need to get to where Dr. Tenenbaum is holding so that this little sister can get back home, so do you know where that is.  
\- Why can't she get back through the pipes like the others?  
\- Did I not say that it did not concern you, Arthur started to get irritated and his voice gave a very clear indication of just that.  
\- So if I knew where she was holding up with the little sisters, why would I tell you this?  
\- Why!?!? Arthur replied, if the irritation in his voice had yet gone unnoticed now even a deaf man would notice it. How many times have a not helped you more than the assignment asked of me when I escorted your smuggled goods. And now when Rapture went down the drain I helped you and your fellow smugglers with the gathering of supplies from the outside of that steel door. Arthur spoke fast and irritation turned to cold anger, as he did the little sister looked very nervous and took a few steps back from the two men.

\- Those transactions have already been resolved and business is business, said Peach with a grin on his face.  
\- If I would help you what would you have me do? His anger was now suppressed but he spoke the words through clenched teeth.  
\- Well I do have a picture box and I would like you to take some pictures of Splicers so I will be able to learn how to defend myself....  
\- What!! No I will not, I have had enough of your games now Peach. As I have helped you and your people before and after the fall of Rapture to earn this small piece of information that it seems like you posses! Arthur shouted. Peach now looked staggered and less sure of himself and he stuttered, - But just take a few pictures and...  
\- No Peach I will give you some options. One, I threaten you to give me the information and blow this door down with my powers and you are one of those that know I can do just that. Then I will make you give me the information with just the right amount of physical persuasion. Two, I will find our previous employer Fontaine and then tell him where you are holding up. Then when he is done with you I will acquire the information I seek. The third... ok sorry Peach those are the options, I know that number two will take some extra time but it will be worth it. The anger in his voice had gone and had been replaced by a tone that said that he was sorry for what he had to do but it had to be done. Arthur knew that Peach thought that Fontaine was still alive and was out to get him, which was the reason that he and his crew were in hiding, this knowledge he was to his advantage. Peach started to shake and stutter even worse than before.  
\- No, no, no pl-please don't look for him, h-h-he will most certainly kill me. D-d-do you know where he is?  
\- I might you know, I got more contacts around Rapture then you so it will not be that difficult...just time consuming. This was a lie, as he had no idea where Fontaine might be but he had to get to know where Dr. Tenenbaum was holding up. And Peach's fear for Fontaine was the easiest way to get it. - Ok, ok, I will tell you. You don't have to be like that and threaten me, peach was drying the sweat of his forehead as he spoke.  
\- It seemed like necessary, so...  
\- Yea Dr.Tenenbaum right, she has been seen running around in Olympus Heights and been seen exiting the sewer system. So... the logical place would be in the sewers beneath the rich people’s neighborhood.  
\- Thank you Peach, always a pleasure doing business with you, he said it with a bow and then he opened his backpack and put a few cans of food in the pneumo tube (a postal service tube) next to the door.  
\- Payment for the information, he said as he walked away from the door in the direction of Olympus Heights, he waved at the little sister so that she would follow. 

After they had walked for a few minutes the little sister asked.  
\- Why was the man so afraid of Font-Fontia.  
\- Fontaine you mean, she nodded. Yea Fontaine died in a shoot out with Rayn´s men some time ago and then became a martyr for his men. Then shortly after, this fisherman named Atlas shows up from nowhere and goes in Fontaine´s footsteps and then the civil war is back on track. It is a little to convenient that Atlas shows so soon after Fontaine´s death but... she looked at him with big questionable eyes and he changed angle. Well Peach did some bad things again Fontaine but Fontaine died so he is gone. But Peach thinks he survived and that he will find Peach and get back at him, so that is why he is so afraid of Fontaine, get it? You could see that she was thinking with intensity.  
\- Yes, he afraid bad man will hurt him, so he is afraid that the bad man will come back. He smiled at her and tapped her gently on the head.  
\- Yes, that is indeed correct, simplified but correct.

As they walked Arthur could walk a little better even with his wound but as before he noticed the lack of Splicer activity just a few that they could easily avoid and did so. Eventually they arrived to the gates of Olympus Heights, the residence for the rich and loaded.  
\- Little sister check for a drain covers so that we can come down to the sewers.  
\- I-I-I remember this place, the little girl said and she ran away along the street. - Get back her where are you going, Arthur shouted as he limped fast after the running little girl. She ran into a between two apartments and into a dead end, then she pointed at a drain cover.  
\- There is home, I remember me and Mr. Bubbels walking this way many times and then I went down here to get home and he waited for me.  
\- Ok let's take this of and you will be home in no time, he said and smiled at the girl. Arthur searched the dead end and found a broken pipe and shoved it under the cover with a metallic clank and pulled the pipe downwards. The cover came up and Arthur was able to move it and make the sewers accessible. The man first walked down the ladder and then the little sister followed. 

Arthur signed to the little sister to show the way to the haven, down in the sewers it was damp, dark and a labyrinth but the girl was showing no signs of being unsure about the way.  
\- Here it is, she said. The door they stood in front was a double door but in the middle base there was a little double door that the little sister crawled trough.  
\- Yea where are you going, Arthur said as he opened the double door. But just as the door swung open he froze in his step as he stared down into two black barrels that belonged to a shotgun in the hands of a woman.  
\- If you move I shoot, so what are you doing here following this little sister, the woman spoke with ice in her voice.  
\- Eehh I saved her from some Splicers her Big daddy was killed and she was all alone so I helped her here. I did not want to do anything else but see her safe and sound to this location... Dr. Tenenbaum. Tenenbaum hold a sharp eye on the intruder and did not take the gun from the man's face. The little sister pulled at the woman´s dress and said.  
\- What he says is true, Angel saved me from bad people who made Mr. Bubbels go to forever sleep.  
\- Angel? The doctor said with a questionable look on her face.  
\- That is what she call me, I am not sure why but to her I am Angel, he held his voice calmed not to make the doctor do something she would regret. Tenenbaum lowered her gun from Arthurs face and took a good look at the man. Then after a few seconds of puzzlement across her face, her eyes opened up in recognition.  
\- Arthur is it really you, she gasped as she spoke the words. - Yes, it is doctor, and as you can see I am no Splicer so if you please would you put that gun away? She stood as frozen in that stance but after having a face that expressed some thought she put the gun down but had it in close proximity.  
\- How have you been, as you are one of the lucky ones that have resisted the effects of the mind control pheromones.  
\- Well... except for the wound in my leg I am good, being one of the lucky ones to live in this paradise under the sea, Arthur said with no evident sarcasm in his voice. But I can't complain, I have been helping Peach and his crew to get supplies, trying to survive for myself, nothing else really it is not like the theater still have shows so....yea, he ended it a with uncertainty and a awkward silent began. Arthur felted the craving to converse with another saner person as he had not talked to anyone in a while, as for a little sister and a confused Peach. But now when he had the chance he did not know what to say. 

\- So.....she began after about twenty seconds of silence, I mean to my last remark that you look healthy, more so since the last time I saw you when you got that experimental plasmid applied to you. Does it work well, she asked with some interest.  
\- Oh that is right you never did see it when the research team showed Fontaine the results of the experiment and when I tried it out. Well it works fine, but it is good that I have these, he pointed at the line of triangular tattoos that cowered the length of his arms. I have only used the technique a couple of times, it uses a lot of eve and I want to save it for times when it is really needed. If I would use it to often I would have to fill up on eve again and would most likely turn into a ADAM addicted Splicer and that is not something I wish for, he said with a spark in his eyes. The woman smiled a faint smile, - Okay, good that the experiment did not put too much strain on you. I was worried that it would and I told Fontaine this, but as you know he wanted to have an advantage against Ryan´s forces and to give you that power was more or less an order to both...  
\- Stop right there, Arthur raised his hand at Tenenbaum, that is the past and I do not blame you for it. The powers have come in handy more than ones so I should thank you... but where are my manners how have you been doing since then? Taken aback by the sudden question Tenenbaum was quiet with a stunned look on her face, but she was soon back to her senses as Arthur had sat down on a crate close by and with a look that said, I am listening.  
\- Well...as you might now I made this haven for the little sisters as I do not longer want them to be in the service of scavenging ADAM from dead bodies and I... She could not finish her sentence because another little sister were pulling her dress and signed that the woman should kneel to hear her out. The little sister whispered in Tenenbaums ear and as the whispered continued her eyes widened in what Arthur interpreted as fear. Arthur studied the woman as she looked more worried as the whispering continued and he asked what was wrong, the whispering stopped and the little sister that brought the news walked away to play hopscotch with the little sister Arthur had brought to the haven. 

\- What is the problem, you seem worried. Anger suddenly showed in her face and she spoke coldly.  
\- She said a hoard of Splicers is coming this way and in a gathered troop, not separately. So that means someone must have led them here and it was sure HELL NOT ME! She glared with anger at Arthur who still sat without a single change of expression in his face from the neutral look he possessed.  
\- So that why we saw so few of the Splicers on our way here, they were stalking us, he sighed and shook his head. What a rookie mistake.  
\- We do not have the firepower to guard against so many Splicers, the girls are going to get killed and harvested by those freaks! Arthur rose from the crate and laid his hands on the shoulders of the now ranting and furious Tenenbaum.  
\- Take it easy doctor, she was going to shout at him but he hushed at her. I will take care of them, so...if you want to see that plasmid a field test is about to occur, as he said that he took his hands of the lady and walked towards the door.  
\- Where are they coming from?  
\- The way you came in, she said and he then opened and walked out of the little sister haven. 

As he limped through the sewer tunnels he thought of how to defeat the hoard of Splicers, but as he did not have any weapons that could dispose of many enemies at ones and his regular weapons was in no capacity to manage that task. He arrived at the conclusion that the plasmids power was the only alternative in this situation. He now started to hear it, the cacophony of voices talking gibberish to one another, he had arrived in a long straight tunnel and as his leg ached he decided that here would the last stand be. As he stopped the cacophony was now louder and became louder as every second past until the hoard became visible in the tunnel as it ran towards the limped man. The triangles on his arms started to glow in a faint blue light and as they did his arms got the color and texture of ash, with cracks and veins of fire all over them. The transformation was completed after only a split of a second. Arthur stood straight with his arm stretch towards the incoming hoard with his thumb placed upon his middle finger a small fire started to erupt at the place where his nail was on the middle finger. The hoard was still approaching with the cacophony of voices that had become almost unbearable in the tight space. Then Arthur snapped his middle finger forward and the ball of fire flew towards the enemies, it flew slow at first but became faster in a matter of seconds. As it became faster it started to spin and its shape changed from being just a ball to a sparkling display looking like a spinning red and orange firework or a small flying galaxy in the same color scheme. The hoard ran and rushed past the fire galaxy which shone with a bright light that put the tunnel in a dance of shadows from the inclosing Splicers. Arthur stood and with a cold voice said.  
\- Die you crazy scum, and snapped his fingers. The fire galaxy that now was in the middle of the hoard erupted in a fire explosion and engulfed the hoard in a firestorm. The scream of immense pain echoed in the tunnels as the now tumbling hoard burned with great intensity. The fire storm suddenly dispersed and left many burning bodies behind. 

After not many moments the tunnel had become quiet and was now filled with burned corpses. Arthur held his nose as he walked back to the haven and thought that you never get use to the smell of a burned body. When he arrived at the door he knocked casually and walked in, ones again he was faced with the muzzle of a shotgun and the doctor as the wielder. She stood facing with the little sisters waiting close to a small sewer valve, the little sister Arthur had saved stood just behind the doctor clenching to the woman's dress.  
\- It is only me everyone and the Splicers are no more, you missed the test doctor, Arthur said with a smile.  
\- You...you killed them all, she asked.  
\- Yes, a handy power I have been given, but I am a little disappointed that you missed the display of it. - It is okay said the doctor with more confidence, I have cameras throughout the sewers they most likely recorded the event.  
\- Had, said Arthur with emphasis.  
\- Had?  
\- Yea, after the effects of the plasmid all cameras that must have been in the tunnel are most likely now more, so you HAD cameras throughout the sewers. But they would have recorded enough so you can still watch it until they get fried. She looked at him with some puzzlement and then shrugged, as cameras can be replaced.  
\- So then your services are at an end Arthur or were it something else you were here to do. Taken aback by the sudden request to leave he was unsure what to answer.  
\- Well...no I was going to hand back the little sister too you and then be of, so...good day ladies. He bowed and started to walk away looking to his side that was without his companion and felt a sting of sadness. Then he felt a tug at his hand and the little sister referring to him as Angel was standing at his side holding his hand.  
\- Are you going, she asked.  
\- Yes I have no need to be here anymore and I should be heading home to my own haven.  
\- I come with you, she said with a face that spoke utter stubbornness in her previous remark.  
\- No you cannot come with me, Tenenbaum take her away. 

Tenenbaum smiled at Arthur as she walked to his side.  
\- It seems she is really fond of you, A thoughtful look came over Tenenbaum´s face as she had said that. My I speak to you for a second Arthur.  
\- Yea okay. They walked a little to the side and told the little sister to stay put.  
\- Why don't you take her with you, she asked with sincerity.  
\- Why!? If she is here it´s safer for her and here she can play with other kids and...  
\- Live her life as a mutated little sister you mean, Tenenbaum said with a serious face. With a new spark of hope she spoke,  
\- Take her not with you to your corner of Rapture. Take her to the world on the surface, let her live a life unchained by the laws brought upon her down here and help her to be free.  
\- And how am I suppose to do that, just look at her. They both looked quickly at the little sister and then turned back to face one another. As you know people do not look like that on the surface so how am I suppose to deal with that, he sounded irritated that the good doctor had overlooked something that obvious in her statement. She smiled a smile of triumph.  
\- I actually have made a way to fix just that problem. I have made a plasmid that will make a person able to extract the ADAM slug from the girl without hurting her and making her a "normal" girl.  
\- Are you sure it works, he asked with skepticism.  
\- I am sure I have tried it myself on one or two.  
\- Okay, show me it works, show me the little sisters and I might take her on this silly quest to get to the surface. Tenenbaum waved Arthur along deeper into the haven to a corner with two girls playing some game with dice. Tenenbaum stretched out her hand towards the girls.  
\- These are the ones who were little sisters, she said again with the sound of triumph in her voice. Arthur watch shocked the girls who resemble the other girls except from the tone of their skin and the absence of glowing eyes. He then saw a flash of a memory, the streets of London he walking side by side with a little girl, his baby sister. 

\- Were is the plasmid, he said with determination.  
\- Wait, just a moment I got it in my desk. She was gone only a minute, when she returned she hold a bottle of red liquid. Here take this and you will be able to make her a real girl and give her a life she deserves. He smiled and shook his head and looked at the bottle in his hand.  
\- So this is the path that I am going to take back to the surface, well it is going to be interesting. Thank you Tenenbaum, for this, he gestured at the bottle. As the girl has become fond of me I have begun to be fond of her to, she reminds me of someone I used to know, he said this with a warm and reminiscing smile.  
\- Do not thank me, that one more girl is saved is good enough for me. Also with one more saved is one step closer for my repentance for the sins I committed, that I put them in that condition they are in now. Her eyes became watery and she turned away. They walked towards the little sister that waited for them and Arthur said.  
\- Okay you can come with me, Tenenbaum said it was okay. The little girls eyes shone brightly, she ran to Tenenbaum hugged her with much warmth and then walked over to Arthur.  
\- Are you not going to extract the slug from her? Tenenbaum asked in wonder as the two walked towards the door.  
\- Why would I do that now with Spicers and other dangers out there, it is best for both her and me to let her be a little sister for a little while longer. Then the door closed and they were on their way.

\- So little sister, he looked at the child next to him. If you are going to go with me we need to give you a name, because I cannot call you little sister all the time. So what would you like your name to be? The little sister seemed to put her thinking cap on and her face had that grimace for some time before she said "princess bubble angel" and looked at Arthur for confirmation.  
\- Well that is a good name but were we are going that is going to stand out a little too much, Arthur looked like he was thinking and then said, yes I know what about Julia, is that a good name? The girl was thinking and said the name a number of times and then nodded with a smile on her face. Good, then your name is now Julia Summers. They walked for a while then Arthur broke the silence.  
\- Julia, the girl looked at him, Arthur smiled as he spoke. I might know a way out of here...have you ever been riding in a submarine?


End file.
